


【祁炀】小奶狗

by liuzhu



Category: AWM[绝地求生] - 漫漫何其多 | AWM[Jué Dì Qiú Shēng] - Màn Màn Hé Qí Duō
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22222492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liuzhu/pseuds/liuzhu
Summary: 口交慎入
Relationships: 祁醉/于炀
Kudos: 147





	【祁炀】小奶狗

**Author's Note:**

> 口交慎入

“宝贝，今天是什么？”屋内铺着一层厚厚的地毯，祁醉身着一身军装坐在扶手椅上，英姿飒爽，穿越回民国，指不定还会有人凑上来恭恭敬敬的给军阀递烟，倒是和面前不着寸缕，还被男人恶趣味的戴上了一对毛茸茸的耳朵的于炀产生了鲜明的对比，“乖，把手放下来，告诉主人今天是什么？”犹豫片刻于炀轻轻的答到，“是……主人的小狗……”还没说完脸就先红了起来

“乖，趴下”祁醉安抚性的揉了揉于炀

于炀抿了抿唇，还是趴了下来，露出了塞在后面的肛塞，和今天的主题倒是一致，是一条毛茸茸的小尾巴露在外面，小穴里还被塞了颗跳蛋，安安静静的抵在前列腺上，新铺的地毯短毛密扎，磨的半硬的小于炀更加难受

“自己解开，”祁醉示意于炀解开裤带，看着顶起的小帐篷，于炀有点害怕，但还是解开了皮带，脱离束缚的小祁醉高兴的跟于炀打了个招呼，灰色的纯棉内裤上晕了一片深色的水渍，于炀的小脸更红了。“继续啊，”祁醉出声提醒，于炀给祁醉脱下了内裤，这时祁醉坏心眼的打开了跳蛋的开关，“嗯……”抵着前列腺振动的小东西逼得于炀呻吟出声，身子一软，小脸正巧贴上了小祁醉

“乖，舔一舔，”于炀从来没有为祁醉做过这种事情，但祁醉倒是为于炀做过不少次，以前都是祁醉服侍小于炀，有时候于炀想这么帮祁醉弄一次，还会被祁醉拒绝，今天……

没有经验的于炀乖乖的看着自己的主人，希望他能给自己更明确的指令，“先舔一舔，整个都要舔到，”于炀乖乖的伸出小舌头，温柔的舔了舔顶部，将溢出来的液体全都舔干净，又轻轻的含住吮吸，小祁醉受不住这种刺激又大了一圈，于炀开始依照指令乖乖的从上往下，像舔冰棒一样乖乖的舔弄小祁醉，祁醉见于炀趴在自己腿间乖乖的为自己口交的样子，血又不住的往下涌

“够了，现在可以含进去了，把牙齿收一收，不要让牙齿碰到”于炀闻言，小心的将小祁醉一点一点含了进去，小祁醉实在是太大，于炀费劲气力才含进三分之二，温暖的口腔包裹着小祁醉，祁醉倒也还知道心疼于炀，也没在小孩口腔里抽插起来，任由于炀乖乖吞吐

舌尖在小祁醉身上打转，两只手拢住剩下没有吃进去的小祁醉上下套弄，来不及咽下去的唾液顺着往下坠，于炀的眼里也聚起了一片薄雾，两颊早就酸痛不已，后面的跳蛋还在折磨着小于炀  
，被微微有些戳人的地毯弄得更加难受

“宝宝，吐出来，我要射了，”祁醉揉了揉于炀的头发，没想到小于炀听了这话反而含的更深，还吮吸着顶部，祁醉没忍住，尽数泄在于炀嘴里

祁醉连忙把趴在两腿间的小于炀抱起来，抽了两张纸想哄着于炀把那些脏东西都吐出来，结果于炀趴在祁醉怀里小口小口的把东西都咽了下去，乖巧的不行，看的小祁醉又兴奋起来了

没办法叹了口气，祁醉揉了揉硬的不行的小于炀，没两下小于炀也泄了出来，祁醉关了跳蛋抱着刚高潮没多久的小于炀，亲亲抱抱，“嗯？以后还想不想乱玩了？”祁醉一面给于炀揉着酸胀的两颊一面问着

说道这里于炀就不住脸红，前两天在微博上看见了条小黄图，画中穿着军装队长是十分帅气，一个没忍住就点了保存，结果一不小心被祁醉看到了……  
结果队长性质颇高，转天就来了场真人

祁醉拔掉了那条小尾巴，抽出了里面的小东西，顺手揉了揉害羞的埋在自己怀里不敢看自己的小于炀，下流的顶了顶于炀，“宝贝，你玩够了，我还没吃饱呢，怎么办？嗯？”


End file.
